Redemption
by arober94
Summary: Jacen Solo is on his way to becoming the new Sith Lord. What happens when the most famous of recent Sith Lords visits and has a little chat. A short story, with a few chapters planned, may become more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody, thanks for checking out this story. I love Jacen Solo's character and truly believe he could have been redeemed, so this is my take on how it should have happened.**

* * *

As Jacen Solo made his way back to Corosaunt, he contemplated his past few days. It was weird for him to see himself as the next coming of the Sith. Just because he was the grandson of one of the most famous recent Sith didn't mean it was a family business was it?

"No," a voice answered from behind. "I really hoped that I was to be the only one of our family line to be living in darkness for however brief a time it was."

Jacen turned to face the voice, his cousin Ben was resting in a separate area of the ship they were returning from the blockade of Corellia as their standing in GAC demanded. The faint blue glow notified Jacen that this was a force ghost and he didn't need to struggle too hard to determine that he was looking at his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, better known to the galaxy as Darth Vader. "I have to say though, we look good in black," Anakin continued with a smile.

Shocked was one of the words you could use to describe Jacen at the moment. The man he was trying to emulate was standing before him. It was humbling. "Wha- What are you doing here grandfather?" He stuttered out.

"I've come to talk to my grandson of course, the one that is walking in almost my exact same footsteps and ask a few questions."

"Of course!" Even though Jacen was an adult, he was meeting his current hero. It's hard to not be a little in awe.

"So my first question," Anakin began, "Do you love Tenel Ka and your daughter?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jacen spluttered. "They're my life, I'm doing everything for them!"

"And I loved Padme with everything in my being. As I said, we are quite similar. Now, why are you falling to the dark side?"

"To gain power so the galaxy will finally be at peace for my daughter."

"Again you are doing this for a loved one, just like me. Now one more question, why did you turn to the dark for this?"

At first Jacen was going to respond with the answer he had just given Anakin, but obviously that wasn't the same thing. AS he sat there contemplating, no true answer sprang up in his mind. Why had he turned dark? Why hadn't he worked a little more in the light to achieve his goals?

"I've watched you most of your life Jacen," Anakin spoke up after silence passed for minutes. "You walked farther in the light than my son and daughter combined. I felt peace with my actions finally as I watched you go through life. You taught a race of warriors the word peace. You convinced one of their creations to turn against its master. I know your capture coupled with the loss of your brother was not easy, and I believe that after the war your journey to this moment began, but why did you turn completely?"

"Completely, what do you mean?"

"It is natural to feel pain as loved ones are lost to us and torture is never easy to bear, but you had family that would have gladly helped you through your pain. Your mother, father, sister, even your uncle and aunt would have dropped almost anything to help you through the pain. They sensed the same thing I'm still sensing. You have the greatest good in you and you can easily turn yourself around right now, but don't do it on your own. Speak to your uncle, tell him of your fall and actions. Plead for your forgiveness and he will work with you to bring you back to the light. I'd stay away from Mara until Luke talks to her of course," he added with a chuckle. "You will be mistrusted and perhaps watched a little closely for the next few years, but this is only a good thing. Talk to your lover as well and tell her it's time to at least tell your family about your relationship with her and Allana. It's much easier to forgive one who desired power because of love and not because he thought he was the only one who could do it."

"Is it really that easy?" Jacen asked after a momentary pause. "Is it really that easy to turn from this path and get acceptance and forgiveness?"

"Easy? No, but you're already on the path to redemption. With your family supporting you, you can easily return to the Jacen Solo the galaxy owes its existence to at the moment. With your return, the galaxy could finally find peace through peace."

"I'll try grandfather!" Jacen swore tears brimming in his eyes as he realized all of his recent mistakes.

"With a smile and nod Anakin continues, "That is good Jacen, just remember, as you walk this path you'll be come closer to your daughter that much quicker. I know that more than anything will convince you to do the right thing."

With another smile Anakin's ghost faded from view and Jacen was let alone with the slight noise of the ship and his thoughts. He knew the path was going to be a hard one, but the thought of Allana in his arms made it just a bit easier. With a small sigh he grabbed his communicator and started a message, "Hey Uncle Luke, Ben and I are on our way home, I need to talk to you and only you as soon as you have the time when we get back…"


	2. Healing

It wasn't often that the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker, was stunned and it had been a long time since Jacen nervously fidgeted in front of him, but two rarities happened that day. Luke couldn't believe that his nephew, who he had been trying to talk to for months, had asked for a one on one meeting without any indication on what it was about. Jacen was still slightly nervous on coming out and telling his uncle about his fall and the many nefarious deeds he had since committed. Jacen had almost decided to bolt as they sat and stared at each other, but a though of Allan and Tenel Ka shored of up his resolve and his steely determination was pulled forward.

"Hey Uncle Luke," Jacen began, "Thanks for meeting with me on such short notice."

"Of course Jacen, I've always got time for family."

With that simple sentence all doubt was erased from Jacen's mind about the path that he was on. The unconditional acceptance of family was what he truly desired at the moment. "You aren't going to tell Aunt Mara about the things in this meeting right away, are you? You may be the Grand master, but I'd rather go back to the torture sessions with Verge than meet an angry Aunt Mara." He said flashing the galaxy famous Solo grin.

For a moment Luke was stunned. It had been ages since he had seen Jacen even attempt to make a joke, even though his were usually groan inducing, and even longer since that grin had been on his face. Had his nephew finally returned to them? "Of course, Jacen and I know exactly what you mean. So what can I help you with?"

"Well Uncle Luke, it's really quite simple, until a few minutes before I sent you that message I was on my way to become the next Sith Lord."

Silence reigned in Luke's office as Luke struggled to believe his nephew. It wasn't that he didn't believe his nephew, it was more of the fact that Jacen had confirmed his family's fears without any persuasion from any of them and he still had that Solo grin on his face. "Okay," Luke said slowly, "You said you were on your way and I assume you aren't anymore, what happened to change you?"

"A visit from grandfather and the thought of my child."

"Grandfather?" Luke questioned, and then it dawned on him. "You mean my father, Anakin?"

"The one and the same, he's a pretty cool guy."

"And what's this about a daughter?" Luke asked while secretly cursing that he now had to tell Mara that she was right. Why he doubted his wife after this many years was a mystery to anyone.

"Oh umm…" Jacen started, "Perhaps we can come back to this later. I still need to talk to her mother and decide on what we're going to do."

"Fair enough, but can you at least tell me how old she is?"

"Five, sir."

"And do your parents know?"

"No one but I and her mother know."

"That's fine Jacen, as long as you don't expect me to protect you from my sister and Jaina when this news is out."

At that Jacen became almost white as he thought about what his mother and sister would do to him after five years of depriving them of a little girl to spoil. With round eyes, Jacen dropped to his knees in front of Luke's desk and begged to be protected. "Please Uncle Luke, you have to when I come out. I can only imagine what they'll do to me, especially if Mara gets in with them!"

With a hearty chuckle Luke knew that Jacen was well and truly on the path back to the light and he felt the Force was back in balance. "Come on Jacen we can talk about this later, you called this meeting for a reason and the first step towards healing is talking to someone about what you did."

And so Jacen began his story with his uncle. He talked about the mission in the asteroid where he had been convinced to kill the other jedi on the mission and mind wipe Ben. He told him about Lumiya and the training and steps that he had gone through. The various thoughts weren't left out as well as some of the more questionable murders he had committed for the sake of the galaxy. He also, though hesitantly, told Luke about his attempt at turning Ben and almost forcing him to become an apprentice to the dark side. Throughout Jacen's tale Luke listened and with the exception of the occasional frustration felt through the Force, listened calmly.

Finally Jacen's tale was at an end and they sat in silence with Jacen slightly fidgeting as he waited his uncle's outburst. Slowly, Luke got up from his chair and walked to stand in front of Jacen. All of a sudden Luke embraced his wayward nephew and tears finally escaped both men's hard façade. "Welcome back Jacen, I'm sorry I failed you."

The two men finally got themselves under control and then laughed at themselves for being such babies as men tend to do. "Your punishment and rehabilitation need to be decided, but I think that it should be a full family discussion."

"Sounds good Uncle Luke, but can we hold off with it for a week. I need to talk to the mother and perhaps soften the blow."

"Of course," Luke agreed with a smile, "I would love to meet my secret family as well. I'll contact the rest of them and we'll set everything up."

"Thank you Uncle Luke, thank you!"

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go, with the next chapter. I'm going to end the war and end the threat of Lumiya, but should I go farther and find another adversary? I'm not entirely sure, so if you have an idea of the super awesome villain I can use let me know. I publish as I keep a chapter ahead, so it may be a few days before the next chapter. Until then, May the Force be with You **


	3. Family Time

Jacen quickly made his way to his room in the temple where he was to be under house arrest for the next week. Not that Jacen truly minded however, he had felt a great weight being lifted from his shoulders during his talk with his uncle and now he was going to talk to his love. With a little extra spring in his step and a smile on his face for the first time in ages he passed many of his fellow jedi throughout the temple. He even passed his sister, Jaina, who did a double take and almost fainted when she saw him and his smile. With a slight chuckle he kissed his sister on the cheek and left her stunned as he finally reached his room. Hurriedly, he shut his door and connected to Hapes.

"Jacen, is that you?" Tenal Ka asked when the connection was established.

"It's me my love, and you'll never guess what has happened." Jacen launched into his story once again, this time it was quite a bit easier as he was talking to his lover and the mother of his child. Slowly tears formed in her eyes and when he finally finished with his tale they were freely flowing.

"Oh Jacen," she cried, "I'm so sorry that you went through that and I didn't see it in time to help you."

"Shh, love it's quite alright, I hid everything especially from you so I could do all this for you and our daughter. But just the thought of you two helped me change, so you truly did help me."

"Well, I'm glad you're back, I wish I could see you again."

"That's actually the reason why I called my dear. I let slip that I had a daughter to Luke as I told the story and he mentioned something that could be life threatening to me."

"What is it Jacen?" She asked worry evident in her voice. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well Uncle Luke pointed out that I had deprived my mom and sister almost five years of a little girl to spoil. Do you know what they'll do to me if they find out? I'd really appreciate it if you and Allana could come to Corousant for our family meeting and I could use you two as a shield."

With a laughter that sounded like angels to Jacen Tenal Ka agreed and she signed off to make plans for their arrival.

A week came and went and Jacen had spent most of his time meditating and finding peace within himself. He spoke to know one, but his two girls when they arrived and it was once again a water fest when Allana discovered who her daddy was. With Allana calling him daddy all traces of the dark side were instantly vanished and a smile appeared that seemed to be permanently etched into his face.

Finally the day of the meeting had arrived and it was time to face the Skywalker and Solo clans. Tenel Ka and Allana had arrived moments before to escort him and Allana was now firmly attached to his hip and snuggled into his side.

Han and Leia were slightly nervous as they waited for their son to arrive. It had been a stressful few months between them and their last son, but Luke promised that everything would be better after today. Jaina wasn't as worried as her parents, but she was still confused as to the nature of this meeting. Mara was shooting her farm boy evil glances every now and then since she had tried to convince Luke that Jacen was slowly going evil. All Luke would say throughout the week was you'll see and then he walked off. Luke himself was quite content as he waited, ready to fully bring his nephew back into the family and fighting by his side once more.

The hiss of the door opening brought the room's occupants attention to the figures framed just outside the room. Everyone's eyebrows rose, including Luke's, at the sight of Tenel Ka with her arm possessively around Jacen with Allana sitting on his hip. Together, trying and failing to hide their smirks from the gaping mouths of those at the table, they moved to the open three seats left for them.

"As you can see my dear," Tenel Ka started, "Even family will admit you are devilishly handsome."

This brought out everyone out of their stupor, but still silence reigned until finally Han spoke up, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Dad!" Jacen reprimanded, "I know you're Corellian, but could you watch your language around your grandchild."

"Grandchild, I don't have a…" And then what Jacen had just said finally clicked and was followed by four loud "What?" and a loud squeal. The squeal had come from Leia Solo and she rushed over to hug her son and grab hold of her grandbaby. She had always wanted a grandchild, but with the way things were going her prospects were not as hopeful as she wanted them to be. Allana, just like every young child instantly fell in love with her new found grandma and the attention that she was receiving.

"But, how did this happen?" Jaina stammered.

"Oh no, I had to get the talk from dad and that was the most embarrassing thing in my life, you can ask him about babies after this meeting is over," Jacen supplied, shocking almost everyone with the trademarked Solo grin finally found on his face again.

"Alright smart-a… idiot," Jaina shot back catching herself from cursing in front of her new niece, "So who's the mom?"

Both Jacen and Tenel Ka shot Jaina the are-you-stupid look, and Mara laughed. "Pay up farm boy," she yelled, "I told you it was a woman!"

"Jacen, sweety," Leia said in the sickeningly sweet voice that mothers across the galaxy had that set warning lights off in all children.

"Ye-Yes m-mom?" Jacen stuttered.

"Did you two have a wedding?"

"Not yet mom."

"Good, I would have hated to hurt you after you introduced me to my 'First' grandbaby."

A small blush crept up on Jacen and Tenel Ka's face on the emphasis that Leia placed on the first, but neither were opposed to the idea.

"Now that we've taken care of the various surprises," Luke said finally speaking up in the meeting, but with a smile on his face, "Perhaps we can discuss what I have called you all here for?"

"One more question Luke, just one more question for the couple," Han said interrupting. "Is there a marriage in the future?"

"Well…" began Tenel Ka, "Hapes is in love with Jacen after he saved me from the attempted assassination, I could marry him soon and there would be very few voices spoken out against him, so perhaps soon."

"Excellent," Han replied with his own Solo grin, "It's all yours, Luke." With that being said, Jacen knew he had three of the individuals in the room on his side again. There was really no doubt about his Uncle or Mom, but his father was a little iffy. He did have a stubborn streak a mile long. Now Jacen just had to convince Mara and Jaina, this was not going to be pretty.

"Leia would you give Allana to the Hapan guard outside, she shouldn't have to hear this conversation."

"Of course Luke," Leia agreed albeit reluctantly. "And I shall see you very, very soon my dear." She said directly to Allana.

For the third time Jacen told his story of his fall and the deeds he had done to reach that point. When discussing his crimes committed on his cousin he cringed at the aura that Mara put out with the little help from his mother. He felt cleaner though and if not completely forgiven, at least accepted at the end of his tale. It was going to take a bit of work to get back into his sister's and aunt's good graces, but he deserved some of the animosity directed towards him. He was with his family, nothing could stop them now.

* * *

**A/N: So it's been awhile since I've read the series, but did anyone actually try to bring Jacen back. I know they talked about it among the groups and made a half-hearted attempt or two, but honestly the Jedi were pretty lazy. No real effort to save the galaxy from a darkness that could rival the Empire. But since Luke didn't try, there was no effort from the rest of them. Just saying. Conspiracy theory: The jedi wanted it to happen so they could feel important in the galaxy again. Ha ha ha!**


	4. Anakin Flying Solo(HAHA)

Jacen woke up with a smile on his face as he gazed at the body wrapped in his arms. Tenel Ka was indescribably beautiful and the fact that she still loved him after all of his recent shortcomings made her all the more beautiful. The three talks followed by even more talks with his family fully soothed his soul. Jacen and Tenel Ka were alone at the moment, Leia having snatched up Allana as soon as the meeting was over with Jaina hovering nicely, not that he blamed them in the least, and had kept her overnight. Now as he basked in Tenel Ka's glory as their bodies were entwined, he still felt guilty of many of his deeds.

"You know it's not entirely your fault. You can stop kicking yourself over this Jay." An eerily familiar blue glow washed over the room. Anakin was visiting, but instead of Jacen's grandfather it was his little brother.

"Did you really have to come while I was in the bed? With Tenel Ka?"

"Oh… um… right! I'll wait in the living room shall I?"

"Do," Jacen said, perhaps a little coolly, but honestly his little brother walked in when he was with his lover/fiancé, there was going to have to be something said. Slowly as to not wake Tenel Ka up he got out of bed and made his way into the living room.

"So what's up bro, why you keep beating yourself up over this?"

"Probably because I almost went to the darkside. Nothing to big Anakin."

"And?"

"And? And what?"

"Exactly."

"What are you saying?"

"Why are you so special? Plenty of others have gone over to the dark and then come back. You just happen to almost start an intergalactic war, no big deal," Anakin continued with a smirk.

"You know, I've forgotten why I ever missed you in the first place."

"I love you too big bro. But seriously, you have a second chance, live and love, but don't screw up. Not many people get more than two chances in their life. I'll be waiting for you and Jaina. I do have to ask how did you make such a beautiful girl? Seriously, I know Tenel Ka is pretty good looking, but how in the world did she balance out your ugly."

"Would you go haunt mom and dad, I just wanna go back to sleep."

"Uh huh, I know what you want Jay," Anakin said laughing. "I'll see you in a long many years." And Anakin slowly faded from view.

Jacen made his way back to the bedroom shaking his head at his brother's words, but they were needed. His guilt had lessened considerably and now he was ready to fully making amends, starting with taking down Alema Ra and Lumiya. "What's wrong Jacen?" Tenel Ka asked stirring as he slid back under the sheets.

"I have a weird family, I'm sorry baby,"Jacen replied smiling as he kissed her softly.

"But I have you, so it's worth it," Tenel Ka shot back drifting back off to sleep. Jacen followed soon after.

**A/N: So yes this isn't a very long chapter, sorry about that, but I felt it was necessary. Anybody that went through the trama of it all wold need a swift kick in the butt to jumpstart their engines. The next update will be a bit longer on the wait as I seriously have no clue of how to progress right now and my muse has gotten me started on tow other stories. Hopefully it won't be too long and until then I'm always open to suggestions.**


End file.
